


他们都知道联盟有个零钱箱子

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [29]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 大家都想为布鲁斯减轻一点负担
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	他们都知道联盟有个零钱箱子

他们都知道那儿有个零钱箱子。在通常意义上的“抬脚跨进大门一步左右的距离”之处，左手边的桌子上就放着这么个全透明的塑料箱子，他们唯一会对这只箱子所做的事就是在想起来、或是某些必要时候塞一把零钱进去，等那里面的硬币和小面额纸币快速堆积到一定高度的时候，对这个箱子有执行权的布鲁斯就会做主打开它、然后把里面的钱都拿出来。

对他们来说，布鲁斯想怎么处置这些钱都不成问题。没人对此抱有异议，事实上，包括克拉克在内的五个人在布鲁斯最初提出这个想法的时候都争先恐后地赞同了这个建议的可行性——毕竟几场任务下来，不管是谁造成的公共建筑损毁都由布鲁斯一人负担确实让他们都苦恼了好一阵，有关于布鲁斯一人承担了联盟所需费用这件事他们都默契地并未交流过，不过布鲁斯每一次在会议上平静地报出那些账目时，他们又总会在低头之前互相交换一下眼色：他们首先会一致地把目光投向戴安娜，而后戴安娜会和克拉克悄悄对视，再之后亚瑟、维克多和巴里会彼此交换一个心知肚明的眼神，那代表他们全都觉得不好意思并真心实意地感到了愧疚，但在那些天文数字面前，他们也不敢多做表态。

直到布鲁斯抱着那个箱子来到他们面前：

“相信你们都注意到了最近愈发严重的战后损毁情况，一直以来不仅是建筑物需要赔偿，战后的现场清理、受损车辆和地下管道的修缮等等都是不小的数目。考虑到这些，我弄来了这个箱子，我主要是想……”

布鲁斯像卡壳似的顿住了，当时克拉克注意到他的手臂圈住那个箱子，难得地在大家面前表现出了点儿过于慎重的紧张：

“我还是希望大家能够在行动中多多注意周围环境、尽可能避免不必要的损毁，但如果遇到特殊情况而致使自己造成的破坏过大，那么之后……”

克拉克在当时就猜出了布鲁斯要说什么，他认为布鲁斯作为联盟仅有的、不可或缺的财力支持完全可以说得更有底气些，但在他看来，习惯了付出的布鲁斯似乎把问大家要一美分都看成了什么伤天害理的事。

“之后我们可以自觉地根据各自的情况、往这个零钱箱里塞点钱以作补偿，是吗？”

于是克拉克替他说完了，这换来了布鲁斯的一个感激眼神以及大家的松一口气。他们早就想过要和布鲁斯提一提他们也愿意分担一些支出这件事了，但他们能给出的数额和那些长到可怕的数字相比又实在太过微小，而这个零钱箱显然极好地在矛盾之中做出了平衡：不管他们往里放了多少钱、那也都是他们愿意为布鲁斯分担的心意，同时也确实时时刻刻提醒着他们如何在任务中尽量避开公共建筑——尤其是克拉克，就算之前那些全都由布鲁斯做主一笔勾销了，往后他也不打算再给布鲁斯增加困扰了。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我现在身上只有这么多。”

克拉克看着巴里往零钱箱扔进两个硬币蹦蹦跳跳离开而布鲁斯把目光放到他身上之后，他才把在手心里捏了太久已经皱皱巴巴的那张十美金从小孔中投了进去，他搓了搓手，看向布鲁斯，“我知道马路上被我砸出的那个坑光塞十美金是不够的，但我之后会陆续补上一些的。”

“没关系。”布鲁斯疲惫地摘下了手套，他看了眼昨天才被清空的箱子里现时唯一躺着的一张纸币和两个硬币后对克拉克浅浅笑了笑，“你能及时避开那栋高楼已经非常好了。”

“我当然会避开，要知道我可是最不想给你——”

“添麻烦”这个意义深重的表述还没能说出口，亚瑟由远及近突兀插入的声音就打断了克拉克，他不仅像从天而降一般直接站到了克拉克和布鲁斯的中间凭空截断了克拉克的视线，下一秒，他往箱子里投进去的一大把纸币还把克拉克方才放进去的那张十美金严严实实盖住了。

“嘿，我前天弄坏的码头，”他拍了把布鲁斯的肩膀，笑得开怀，“五百美金，我放进去咯。”

“好的，我看到了。”

克拉克看不到布鲁斯的表情，等他从亚瑟背后探过头的时候，布鲁斯只是用同样浅淡的笑容对亚瑟点了点头，克拉克正没来由地想舒一口气，只是才半秒转折，没来得及收回歪斜上半身的克拉克又看到了那个无论谁放多放少都无动于衷的布鲁斯•韦恩却突然伸长手臂、接着轻轻抱了抱亚瑟。克拉克清清楚楚瞧见了布鲁斯的手掌贴到了亚瑟的背后、他的眼前，并且在亚瑟的背上赞扬性地拍了拍。

“哈，看见没，”在布鲁斯迅速抱完又迅速退开后，克拉克瞪大了眼睛看亚瑟会转了身炫耀似的对他说道：

“五百美金，换大蝙蝠的一个拥抱。”

“以及多一次的损毁预防经验。”

虽然布鲁斯用手抵着鼻子低声补了一句，但克拉克突然因布鲁斯那听来开心的语调很不是滋味。

克拉克甚至开始越想越不是滋味。

“你从哪里弄来的五百美金？”克拉克背着手，用昭示狐疑的双眼瞪着亚瑟围着他转了一圈又一圈，“你明明连份工作都没有！”

“维克多父亲的一项新研究需要一些较难捕捉的深海鱼，”亚瑟不怎么在意地瞟了克拉克一眼后解答了他的疑惑，“研究超声波对它们的影响之类的……总之我帮了点忙，教授也相应地给了我一些报酬。”

“你为了钱抓了你的同类？！”

克拉克立时怪声怪调地喊了一声，他瞪起了左边的眼睛又眯起了右边的，一副质问的姿态批判着亚瑟，那样子活像他是个深海杀鱼狂魔并且有多么不可饶恕一般。

不可饶恕倒是真的——于克拉克而言，只是克拉克当然不会让亚瑟知道，他不可饶恕的绝对不是从海底抓了几条鱼。

“没错，我还会为了要填饱肚子吃它们呢，怎么样，是不是很可怕？”

亚瑟对克拉克的大呼小叫回以的只是莫名其妙的玩笑回答，在联盟中待得越久、和这些人越亲近、他就越不会对这些人偶尔的反常大惊小怪了。

“你真的太残忍了。”

克拉克叹着气摇着头离开，他绕过走廊直奔布鲁斯的休息室而去，门才在克拉克自知不礼貌的行径中被推开，克拉克就继续不管不顾地喊了出来：

“太过分了，这简直太过分了，”克拉克直往里面走，才不管自己看起来有多冒失而布鲁斯正忙着整理着装，“布鲁斯你知道吗？昨天亚瑟塞进零钱箱的那五百美金是通过出卖他的同类换来的。”

“……我现在知道了。”布鲁斯保持着穿衣的姿势、手也依然交叉着抬在胸骨两侧准备拉好衣服，他不自在地扭头，手臂上也不是下也不是：

“你……还有别的事吗？”

“你就这个反应？”克拉克张大了眼睛，他缓了几秒，这才注意到布鲁斯贴在紧身制服下的腰部曲线，这使得他咽了咽喉咙，接下来的语气也逐渐变得有点儿焦躁：

“我……我不是要对他怎么赚钱品头论足哈，就是他这样，这样……”克拉克的眼睛在布鲁斯的身上瞄来瞄去，在布鲁斯的眉毛蹩起来以后，克拉克才逼迫自己把目光从布鲁斯的臀部上移开，“你不觉得……他这样做显得零钱箱的意义被扭曲了吗？故意要多放点钱以此来……”

吸引你的注意或是什么的，克拉克犹豫了半秒，最终还是没说，意识到他的声音越来越往下落的布鲁斯终于把外层的制服套好了，他边围上腰带，边歪头继续用一副茫然的神情回应克拉克：

“……扭曲什么？他既为了自己的损毁做出了补偿，又为星际实验室贡献了研究项目的必需品，这不是一件好事吗？”

“好吧，既然你这么觉得。”克拉克辨析着布鲁斯的语气，决定不再胡搅蛮缠了，他往后退去，同时对他发出请求：“你去零钱箱前等我一下，一下就好。”

布鲁斯来不及说出好或者不好、克拉克便像闯进来时那样又带起一阵风离开了，布鲁斯回味着克拉克方才的郑重表情，在略微的怀疑中还是朝零钱箱子的位置走去了。他在那儿站了一分钟不到，克拉克果不其然又迅疾回来了。

“我知道这和昨天那个坑比起来微乎其微，”克拉克冲布鲁斯扬扬手上的信封，脸上是显而易见的得意，“这里面可有六百美金，比五百美金多一百的六百美金。”

“六百美金，克拉克•肯特——”克拉克又往布鲁斯站近一步后把上半身凑了过去，他的手指划过上一个署名后、又点上了信封之外的第二个署名对布鲁斯强调道，“卡尔•艾尔，我的，六百美金，看清楚，我，这就要放进去了。”

“我看着呢。”布鲁斯不免为克拉克奇怪的举止怔了怔，他发出了一记不太像笑声的轻哼并往后退开了些：

“我能问问你是哪儿来的钱吗？你现在明明不能再以克拉克•肯特的身份工作或是……”

“这是我以前在星球日报工作时存下的一部分工资。”克拉克拍拍胸脯，以示自己这笔钱的来源是多么清白、正直、一点也不残忍、也不用出卖什么同类，“玛莎帮我取出来以后，一直替我保管着。”

我一直没有动过要使用它们的念头是因为我一直计划着要为你买一份礼物——克拉克显然不会在这种时机说出更多听来荒唐的话，所以他在咧开嘴笑的同时、把信封潇洒地丢进了箱子。

“其实你没必要——”

布鲁斯阻止不及，他看着那个信封压在了亚瑟昨天那叠纸钱的上头，而克拉克则看着他。

“不，这很有必要，”克拉克晃晃头，说得坚定，“我想这会让你开心，毕竟昨天你就表现得很——开心。”

克拉克阴阳怪气地意有所指到了昨天发生在同一地点的类似场景，不止语气，他上上下下跳跃起来的眉毛也提醒着布鲁斯该想起点什么。布鲁斯消化着克拉克的怪腔怪调，同时发现克拉克的额头都快印上“我正等着呢”这样的大字了。

布鲁斯不至于愚钝到解读不出克拉克的表现，他左右看看迟疑了几秒后，如克拉克所愿照着昨天抱亚瑟时的样子、也前倾过上半身轻轻抱了抱克拉克，只是他的手还没拍到克拉克的背，克拉克就出乎他意料地回拥住了他：

“所以你真的会开心，对吧？”

克拉克使了使力，逼迫下半身原本和他隔着礼貌距离的布鲁斯踉跄间往前撞去，价值六百美金的拥抱才不可以只是被布鲁斯象征性抱一下就带过——克拉克无声笑起来时这么想着。

“我只是发现这的确可以提醒你们下次注意和建筑物之间的碰撞，”布鲁斯身体僵硬、绷成一条弦的声音也好不到哪去，“这意味着……嗯，这意味着你们受到伤害的几率也会降低，这才是我的初衷。”

他说完咳了一声，好在克拉克明白布鲁斯的要求，放开布鲁斯时，他脸上溢着的灿烂笑容让布鲁斯怀疑自己是否太过冷漠。

“我知道你是怎么想的，”克拉克摸摸脸、接着又抬手去摸了摸箱子，里面那封写着他大名的信封此刻看来简直闪闪发光熠熠生辉，就算等之后上面又有新的覆盖物，布鲁斯在清空箱子的时候总能再看到它、看到信封外的名字、继而八成也会想起这个拥抱：

“不过不管怎么说，有这个箱子真的很不错。”

他们都知道那儿有个零钱箱子，只是以前，他们从未对喂饱这只箱子如此热情高涨。当克拉克又“无心”撞见亚瑟和布鲁斯站在零钱箱子旁并且正巧看到布鲁斯亲昵撞了撞亚瑟肩膀离开时，克拉克内心里的晦涩情绪又燎原成了一片火海。

“你的钱哪来的？”

他窜到箱子前、拖住正要离开的亚瑟，那七张此前从未、也绝不可能在零钱箱中百元美钞刺痛了克拉克的双眼，它们甚至还那么恰当而微妙地正正好好把克拉克的信封盖住了。

“维克多帮我联络了一个贝壳收藏家，”亚瑟不怎么耐烦地甩开了克拉克的手，老实讲，他以前还还真不知道被超人随意扯一下胳膊也挺要命的，但事关尊严，亚瑟只是不明显地为手臂和肩膀传来的痛感龇了龇牙，“我以前还真不知道那些小玩意儿能卖出这么好的价钱。”

“所以你又出卖了你的同类。”

并以此来骗取布鲁斯的亲近！克拉克真的非常非常介意这被闷在心里的一句，他尽可能地压抑下愤慨，但亚瑟只是波澜不惊地理了理衣领、接着不屑地挠了挠后脑勺：

“我觉得你应该去好好补习一下海洋生物的相关知识了。”

克拉克在接下来的三天都绷着一张阴郁的脸在联盟里进进出出。

“布鲁斯，这是我最近写的几篇匿名文章赚来的稿费，”克拉克抽出一张一百美元——他特地找戴安娜用零钱兑换来的——而后郑重其事地以慢动作般的姿势将它慢慢投进了箱子中。

“这是我假装路人为报社提供线索获得的佣金。”

又一张一百美元落入箱中，克拉克以朗诵的腔调大声地讲述着这些钱的来源，他挺直腰背，姿态不能更伟岸了。

“我看到那几篇文章了，”布鲁斯只是扯下了头套喘了一口气，要知道他可是才从一起抢劫案现场回来、就被克拉克拽到了箱子前，“你在里面描述的观点很棒。”

“真的吗？你知道我写了哪几篇？”克拉克眼睛亮了起来，不过很快他又找回了重点，“不，那不是重点，重点是，你看，我放了八百美金，虽说离补好那个坑还很遥远但我——”

“谢谢你，克拉克。”

这次轮到克拉克愣在那儿了，因为布鲁斯这么久以来第一次主动凑近了他、并将右边的侧脸贴上了他左边的面颊。

“谢谢。”

在布鲁斯光速收回这亲密时，克拉克听到他又轻轻说了一遍。

克拉克决定不和亚瑟计较了，只是撞一下肩膀而已、那不就是男人间最常见、最普通、最不带有任何引申含义的肢体触碰吗？那和他得到的比起来可不就是压根不值一提吗？

“嘿，亚瑟，你被人贴面吻过吗？”

克拉克在亚瑟穿进走廊前拦下了他，他挡住亚瑟的去路，有模有样地问着他：

“具体一点的话……哥谭人。四十来岁，棕色眼睛，鬓角有点白头发的那一类。”他打了个响指，飘飘然到真的就快在亚瑟面前飞了起来，“有过吗？”

亚瑟翻了个用意相当准确的白眼，而克拉克把那些眼白的出现理解为他终于向深海之王传递去了“布鲁斯更喜欢我”的讯息。

他们都知道联盟里有个布鲁斯放置的零钱箱子，可是在以前克拉克并不知道它还有能让人变得贪心的魔力。六百美金能换一个拥抱，八百美金能换一个贴面吻，再往后他又能得到什么？基于这个谜团的诱惑力愈发使克拉克无法集中注意力，他最终还是拿出了剩余的所有存款（克拉克更喜欢叫它们“布鲁斯的礼物基金”）并且向戴安娜借了一小部分后，又再一次正式地把布鲁斯喊来了零钱箱子前。

“第一次你抱了抱我，第二次你……”克拉克婉转地指了指自己的脸颊，以防止布鲁斯被自己过于直接的表述吓到，在所有人都认为布鲁斯•韦恩太过冷静沉默难以靠近的时候，只有克拉克认为这个背负太多的男人不过是因刻意隐藏了自己的柔软并习惯内敛而已。

“所以我想知道，如果我把这一千美金也投进去，向你表明我极其渴望和你分担联盟带来的各方面压力的话……”

克拉克一直以来都明白这本来就是身为联盟的领导该做的，但布鲁斯总是会在所有人感到烦恼之前替他们清除所有障碍与困难，他们把想要感谢的心意全都放在了那微不足道的零钱中。他也知道布鲁斯偶尔会拿出里面的几个硬币去买一杯咖啡或是两个甜甜圈，但更多的时候，这些钱依旧还是混进了更巨大的数额中被布鲁斯以联盟的名义捐了出去。

“……如果我这么对你说的话，我能换到点什么？”

“或许……”布鲁斯用一只手指蹭了蹭鬓角，偏斜的脖颈角度展露着他真实的踌躇，“要不然……一个吻？”

克拉克心中窃喜的同一时刻看到的事布鲁斯的眼睛审慎地眨了眨，那个眼皮上下搭合的瞬息让克拉克突然之间紧张得无以复加，他甚至想扯住头发痛骂自己为什么没能早点利用这个零钱箱子为他和布鲁斯之间的关系做点什么。

“……可以吗？”

像是认为自己过分荒唐一样，布鲁斯又低低问了一遍。

“可以倒是可以，”克拉克清了清嗓子，干脆跨步上前直接揽住了布鲁斯的腰，“不过我认为，应该由我先主动吻你才是正确的做法。”

零钱箱子被两个人拥紧在一起的身躯碰倒了，不过没关系，克拉克相信，第二天总会有人来把它扶正的。至于他，眼下更应该关心的显然是如何尽他所能地延长这个只能让布鲁斯被动承受的吻。

“他们这样我该怎么办？”巴里在装有“巨额”款项的零钱箱子前驻足苦恼了好一阵，他把玩着手上的几个硬币，要不是因为这个箱子的存在，通常他不会节省下来而是用它们多买两罐可乐，“我怎么好意思再把这点零钱放进去？”

“不要因为他们的幼稚行为产生什么负担，”走近的戴安娜提醒着巴里最近已经很少再撞破玻璃或是推坏车辆，对布鲁斯来说，比起往箱子里塞钱、他希望大家做到的不过也只是这种程度就足够，“拿去买可乐也没问题。”

“可是我以前为什么不知道克拉克和亚瑟这么有钱？”巴里还是把硬币抛了进去，欣赏完精准完美的抛物线后，巴里又嘟囔起来：

“我可是因为那家伙说自己没钱而请他吃了好几顿比萨。”

这是个好问题，戴安娜显然也极有兴趣，但不管她多么不相信那套抓鱼或是卖贝壳的说辞，她也没法找人问出个究竟，她更探听不到，隔了几堵墙之后的亚瑟、正捏着谨慎的两百美元对着布鲁斯唠唠叨叨：

“这些钱总没什么用了吧？”他边说边直接把钱塞进了外套口袋，“我是不是可以拿去买酒？”

“你随意。”

“要我说，超人那家伙把我当成假想敌什么的实在是蠢透了。”

亚瑟揉揉胳膊，虽说超人刚复活时那对他造成重挫的一拳让他在最开始产生了看好戏的心理，不过手臂上好几天前克拉克捏出的手掌印还让他心有余悸，从某种角度想，他觉得自己答应了布鲁斯也可被称为“蠢透了”。然而，转身离开的布鲁斯对亚瑟这句抱怨所给出的唯一反应，竟只是好心情地扬了扬嘴角。

他们都知道那儿有个零钱箱子，更清楚它的主要用途是用来抵消他们对布鲁斯产生的歉疚以及同样想为联盟付出的决心。不过当布鲁斯找到亚瑟试图让他帮忙时，只有亚瑟才知道这个零钱箱子第三个不为人知的用途。

只是连他都没想到，这个普普通通的零钱箱子，最终真的成为了布鲁斯诱骗克拉克•肯特成功变身为行动派的最佳道具。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年4月1日，以此记录。


End file.
